


Doing This

by often_adamanta



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_orlijah_month"><a href="http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/"><b>orlijah_month</b></a></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Doing This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/profile)[**orlijah_month**](http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/)

When he wakes up in the morning, he's stretched sideways in bed, Orli's head is resting on his stomach with one leg hanging off the mattress, and he has a distinct memory, jumping out of the general alcoholic haze with an unnatural clarity, of sucking Orli's cock.

He lifts his head enough to see Orli's eyes are open, and that he is also having a morning after _wtf I sucked your cock_ moment.

Elijah lets his head collapse back onto the bed. "I feel like I should feel weird about this," Elijah says, "But I just feel tired."

"Oh good," Orli replies in relief. "I really didn't want to move."

"Right," Elijah agrees. "Maybe after a nap."

"Okay," Orlando yawns.

Elijah covers his eyes with one arm to keep the sunlight out and falls asleep. When he wakes up a couple of hours later, Orli's still there, although no longer using him as a pillow.

"Dude," Orli says, and pokes at a patch of Elijah's hair. "I think that's my come."

"Huh. Gross," he says. "Guess I should have swallowed."

Orli laughs. "Still not weird yet?"

"Strangely, no."

"Hmm," Orli sighs. "I call first shower."

"What? No way!"

Orli jumps out of the bed and runs toward the bathroom, but Elijah's right behind them. Orli gets in the shower first, and starts to do a victory dance. Elijah turns on the cold water. Orli screams and laughs, and when it heats up, Elijah shoves him out of the way and climbs in with him.

"I have your jizz in my hair, and you won't let me have first shower," Elijah says, resisting Orli's efforts to push him back out. "You are such a douche."

"I am not!" Orli cries, and tackles him out of the spray and against the wall, and Elijah realizes they're both half-hard. Orli freezes, then looks at him, eyes wide.

"So I guess we're doing this?" Elijah asks, very aware of the cold tile against his back and the warmth of the steam and Orlando's body pressed against his front.

"I, yeah. Yeah, I guess we are."

"Okay," Elijah agrees, and Orli smiles, leaning in to kiss him.

It feels good, although both of them have a freaky alcohol-cock aftertaste thing going. Elijah can't help it, he starts laughing into the kiss, running a hand down Orli's side and over to his cock. They are so doing this.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/204850.html).


End file.
